once
by purp1ehazze
Summary: story of f dragonborn and serana. its rated m now because it will need to be later :) This chapter and hopefully more was also written by my friend Annie, so thanks to her :) I own no part of skyrim


"If your father isn't stopped, we will all be dead. Trust me Serana and sleep. I'll come back when it's safe."

"Mother, no. I cannot just…."

"I have listened to you go on about this woman for as long as you could speak Serana." Valerica said

"Mother, you don't understand!" Serana stated loudly

"Hush, Serana! Sleep."

xxx

The moon and stars could barely be seen in the night sky as the storm began to move in. The night was growing darker and the temperature was dropping further with each passing of the wind. the animals scurried about looking for shelter to keep the warm and dry until it passed all except the ice wolf who howled it lonesome song to sister moon. Reachwind Eyre was abandoned stone tower covered in snow and debris. It over looked the Kartin river on a high cliff surround by rock and bushes. It was remarkably sound consider s age and lack of use.

"Sinmneld Black come away from the window and come have some stew so your daughter will eat as well." Margaa began to scoop spoon fulls of stew into three bowls from the iron kettle the was hanging over the makeshift hearth her husband had made for their stay in the Dwemer ruins as the excavated. She was a slender woman with long dirty blond hair that was braided out of her face but hung past her waist. She wore simple common cloths that wear green and brown. They colors reminder her of spring so she wore them often when she was in the colder climates when snow was all that could be seen. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear summers day but there was a worry in those eyes tonight. She could feel it in the air a tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Yes my love I will be there shortly I just want to have one more look around outside. I should have listen to you and had us stay Markarth until the rumors of Forsworn had left the area. Now this storm is approaching from nowhere and I am regretting bring you and Kassi here. I will be gone only a short time if you hear anything take Kassi and run if you can if not hide don't worry about me. Keep each other safe." Sinmneld was not a large man by any means but he was not one to you wish to push around ether. He went and grabbed his furs to cover his chest and bare arms to word off the bite of the winter wind. He hesitated but only for a moment and grabbed his short sword in his right hand, he looked at every crease in the iron every scratch every ding. He squeeze the hilt tight in his fist and with a heavy heartfelt sigh headed for the door. His wife was not the only one the could feel something on the wind. 'Now stay here both of you, I mean it Kassi. I love you both now do as I say." Kassi set crossed legged in soft blue tunic. Her hair golden hair was pulled back into a braid for the night. Her blue eyes staring back at her father with frustration. She sat her bowl down sharply with a scowl creeping across her face.

" Dad I can help I'm not a baby anymore I'm twelve years old now, just let me get my dagger."

"I said do as I say!'' Sinmneld's brown eyes soften and with it his tone." Kassi I need you here with you mother to protect her while I am gone. You the only person that can. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." She said with a pout in her voice.

"Promise me Kassi you'll do as you mother says. I'm counting on you." this time there was a little more assurance in her voice when she promised her father. Kassi and her mother set huddled together so close the the fire that ash from the timbers was landing on there cloths. The wind was picking up even stronger it made it difficult to hear any other noise from the outside.

"Mom do you think dad will be OK?" Margaa held Kassi closer in what was close to a death grip.

" Your father will be just fine. He is a very capable resourceful man. Hush now and do as I say when the time come." Kassi could hear but not make out the small prayer her mother uttered to keep them all safe. She did however feel the tear drops falling on her head as they ran down her mother soft face. Kassi griped her dagger and held it so close it almost became a second skin. All of sudden there was a large crash through the door as Sinmneld and one of the forsworn fell through the door bring with them fragments of splintered wood with them. Simnmneld lay on his back his furs were covered in blood and sweat. He raised his sword to block the forsworn warrior. His attacker smelled of dirt and animal rot from hides and furs that had not been treated properly. The attacker pushed him further down pressing Simnmneld own sword to his throat t. The attacker leaned into his ear spitting ass he uttered the words ."Filthy Nord." Then pushed the blade further into Simnmneld neck first just a trickle of blood than more came as his neck separate from his body. Margaa screamed as her husband head landed in the fire beside her. The smell of burning flesh and hair was making it hard to see. It was tearing up Kassi eyes. She could not see her mother any more. But she could still hear her. The last words Kassi would ever hear her mother say was " run Kassi." Kassi saw the light at the door and headed straight for it she ran as fast as she could the best hiding place she could find in the dead of night. She was without any protection from the elements but that did not mater she was numb to the cold. Her rage and fear now raced through her veins making everything else vanish into the back ground. She had one thought and that was revenge. She had her dagger you knew found best friend. Together they would appease her thirst. But first she must wait till they are asleep. Its unlikely the forsworn would leave shelter in this storm with no light to guide them. Yes she would have her revenge, she would kill every last one of them, but first she must wait. The storm was in full swing making the vision of anyone outside almost none existent. Kassi had mange to hide behind the large tree just in front of the arch on the way to the towers entrance. The Forsworn hadn't bothered to follower her, she was just a child after all and most lucky not making through the night on her own against the over powering elements. Kassi was so enthralled with the actions of what the Forsworn was doing in front of her that she did not even sense the four individuals approaching the small rock cliff from the road just to her right.

"Lucien said the girl we are looking for should be near the Dwemer ruins there" Gabby pointed to a small huddled figured behind the massive tree. The childs blue tunic made her almost invisible against the snow drifts.

"Humph, didn't know we recruited children" Festus said under his breath. Pulling his dark hood down further on his aged ridden face to ward of the wind. The cold effected him easier now then it once had in his younger years.

"Shhhh!" Babette said "Look, there."

"What's she doing?" Veezara asked. Trying to inch closer to the top of the rock with one scaly claw. The other on the hilt of his sword ever at the ready.

"Shhh! Watch." Babette replied Peering into the night with her red gleaming eyes watching every movement Kasai made. "Lets follow her and see what she does. Don't get to close and don't interfere." One of the Forsworn had come outside to relieve himself close to the arch where Kassi stayed hidden. He was back to humming some folk song and swaying his hips he did not see or hear Kassi sneaking up behind him until it was too late. She jumped up on his back and with one arm across his forehead she took her right hand with her dagger at the ready across his throat in one fluid swoop. The man struggled for a sec as he gurgled his last breath he fell to his knees then over on his side as the blood started pooling around his body. Quietly, she begun to creep over to the tower entrance. When she looked in, her breath was taken back. In the far corner on the sleeping furs lay the corpse of her mother stripped of all her clothes. Tied up like an animal and split down the middle with all her innards slipping out. Kassi stormed in screaming as loud as she could waking the drunken forsworn ring leader from his stupper. An amazing force of energy erupted from Kassi hands as she screamed. Hitting the forsworn warrior square in the chest leaving him paralyzed. Kassi straddled the mans chest with dagger raised just above his throat. Never aware of the show she was giving the four onlookers. She slowly ran her dagger over his mouth and eyes nicking the skin every once in a while. Small fits of glee filled her voice as she talked to her new pray.

"You killed my mother, I guess you should have killed me too." and with that she stabbed him deep in his heart until the tip of her dagger reached bone. It seemed only fitting, he had taken her heart why shouldn't she have his. Even as the blood pooled around her filling the room with the scent of copper and as the bowels released, a rotten stench. She stabbed him for every thing he had taken from her. Her family, her innocence and child hood. Everything was different now all because of him and he would feel all her pain even if he was dead.

"Wow! She provided them a fitting end." Gabby said

"That she did. Let's go." Babette said. The onlookers made the way forward without being noticed from the door way. Finally someone spoke up. "I think you got him." Babette said as I spun around to face her raising the dagger in my hand. "Easy there, I'm a friend; I'm not going to hurt you." I lowered my dagger when I saw that she was a kid too. "Why don't you come with us? Come home?"

"I have to bury my mother and father, and then I don't care what happens to me." I whispered in a voice that was filled with the loneliness and emptiness that had overwhelmed me

"We care." She said as Gabby, Veezara and Festus came out of the shadows "So, let us help you bury them. Then you will come with us. Everything will be alright and as it should be." Babette said with a knowing smile. Babbette put her arm around Kassi shoulders trying to draw her near but Kassi pulled away. Even though no tears were present on kassi cheeks it was evident that grieve and rage was crushing at her heart. Gabby walked over to where the body of Kassi's mother Margaa layed and covered her with a woolen blanket so as to give the woman her last bit of decency deprived her by her assailants.

Gabby addressed Veezra with a small plea, " help me carry these poor souls to rest to ease this child some of her pain." Veezara walked over and placed two clawed hands around the woman's knees while Gabby places her hands under the now stiffing arms constantly on watch that the blanket did not slip from her charge.

Veezara spoke with a raspy voice directed towards Kassi " Where shall we lay them to rest?"

But it was Babbette who spoke up in answer." Near the tree in the middle the quad, we will lay them to rest in cairn fashion." Veezara and Gabby both nodded their heads with a soft grunt as they lifted the body from its resting place.

They started towards the door When Festus spoke up" I hope you don't expect me to carry one of those things any where. I'm not the funeral type". He leaned against a fallen beam picking the dirt from beneath the nails of a wrinkled liver spotted hand with his dagger.

"No I expect you to get the stones for the cairn." Babbette stared him right in the eye with sharp gleaming red eyes burning into his very soul daring him to disobey her. With a sigh he pushed himself away from the wall and headed out into the winter wind calling back .

" I hope this turns out to be worth it." Festus grumbled.

Babbette turned to Kassi and tried again to sooth the girl." What do you like to be called? Wouldn't be fitting to continue to call you girl." The girl spoke up but never looked at Babbette not even once.

"Kassi." was all she said as she continued to fiddle with the blood stained dagger in her hands never letting it leave her sight. Babbette tried again but this time a different approach.

"That's a mighty fine dagger you have there, your quite skilled with it for someone so young." She waited for what seemed to be several heart beats but just before she was about to give up defeated the girl spoke.

"My Father gave it to me for my birthday a few winters ago. He said it was important to be able to protect myself so he taught me how to use it. I should have been able to help. They might still be here if I acted sooner." with that Kassi finally broke down her defenses and cried her hearts pain away even if only for a little while. Babbette just enclosed her arms around her and held her tight as a mother holds her child protecting her from the enemy's that seek to harm her. The trio returned from outside to find the two in a state of grief. They looked at each other and continued as silently as possible to finish their task without a word. Veezara and Gabby took Sinmneld body while Festus got his head from the fire pit. Babbette drew Kassi's head nearer to her breast as to avoid the site of her father any further then she had to. Kassi clung to her as tight as she could reeking her body with sobbing tears.

After about an hour Gabby peaked in the door way."Are you two ready? Its time. We will have to stay here to the storm clears Me and Veezara will throw the forsworn bastards over the cliff."

Babbette rose first then extended a hand to Kassi "That alright with you Kassi?" Kassi accepted her hand and lifted herself up and nodded her agreement. They walked out together hand in hand with Gabby leading the way. The wind was still picking up blowing through the girl's hair making it hard to see. Festus and Veezra was standing under the massive tree with two same size stone mounds below .

Festus spoke up first. "We left the tree for you to leave a marker of your parents passing. And for you to say a few words. "Kassi went up to the tree and placed her hand on it as she bowed her head. She then raised her dagger and begun to carve the year and her parents names into the bark forever preserved. Kassi turned around and looked at each mound then lifted her head.

"They were two of the most loving people I knew. My father taught me to be strong and how to survive. My mother taught me how to be gentil and use my wits. They will forever be in my heart and I will one day make them proud." The tears begun to flood her face as her hands began to tremble until the dagger fell from her hands.

Gabby went and retrieved the knife handing it back to its owner. "You already do child, you already do."


End file.
